When Dimensions Cross
by japanesegirl101
Summary: While trying to break the barrier covering Naraku's castle a portal is opened and Inuyasha, etc. are transported to another universe. cough DBZ cough ! Important ! This story was first made when I was in 9th grade, so it is a little crazy at first.
1. Sucked into the portal

Hi! this is my first fic so please be kind.   
MR. Squeekums: *psst* be as harsh as you can!  
Not funny Mr. S!*twitch* You are going to regret that you said that, DIE! (runs after Mr. S with a katana blade)  
Sesshomaru- come on you can kill that idiot later.  
Oh, right! Sesshomaru would you do the disclaimer?  
Sesshomaru: Katerina does not own DBZ and Inuyasha!  
Arigoto!  
  
When Dimensions Cross  
DBZ/Inuyasha  
Chapter 1 - Through the Portal:  
~Feudle Era Japan~  
IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER! Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at the barrior surronding a castle. As soon as his attack reached the barrior it went back straight at Inuyasha. SMACK! Damnit! How are we supposed to break through this if nothing works? Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome stepped up and replied, Inuyasha let me have a try. She notches an arrow and fires at the barrior. Her arrow hits it and explodes! Wow, I guess nothing can break through this, Kagome replied as she stepped back. Ya think so, STUPID!? Inuyasha yelled, If Sango's, Miroku's, and my attack didn't work what made you think that your's would work were ours failed? STUPID GIRL! Inuyasha,..........SIT BOY! Kagome yelled. was all Inuyasha said as his face went into the ground. Then all of a sudden they all hear Shippo throw his illusionary top and then something very shocking happened, the barrior collapsed! They all stood there looking at the tiny Fox Demon with their mouths wide open. Shippo.........how could you.........when we all failed........?  
Kagome asked in disbelief. Well...I'm not sure Kagome.........huh....aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A huge portal opened ( it is more like a black hole ) and was pulling everything in it's path in.   
Elsewhere, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakken were walking through the same forest not far from where Inuyasha and company were, when they were pulled toward the portal. Sesshomaru acted quickly and put Rin and Jakken on the demon that carries Rin and whipped the demon so that it would run away from the portal. As the demon was running, Jakken yelled at his lord as Sesshomaru was being pulled closer into the portal, My Lord! What am I to do? Sesshomaru looked at Jakken then at Rin saying nothing. Lord Sesshomaru..........don't go! Rin whined. It was to late the portal ingulfed Sesshomaru completly. NO LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rin and Jakken yelled.   
In an area not far from the open portal Kikyo was walking when she was stopped by Koga who thought she was Kagome, yet again. And you know what they were sucked in as well! Naraku's castle that was originally behind the barrior was sucked in as well.  
~Inside the portal~  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, Huh, Kagome! Where are you?! Inuyasha! Over here! Inuyasha turned and looked down the portal and spots Kagome holding on to Shippo as they fell. Then a white hole appears and Kagome falls through. NO KAGOME!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha yelled as he forced his way to the hole. He gets there and it closes. He yells in frustration. Brother, there is no need to shout. Inuyasha looks to his right side and sees Sesshomaru. Huh, Sesshomaru! he yells as he grabs Tetseiga. How are you expecting to fight me in here, when we are falling and will end in some unknown place? Sesshomaru replies. Look can't you see that there is an opening just ahead, you can search for your human after we have made it out of here.   
~DRAGON BALL Z UNIVERSE~  
Koakan attack times 10! Goku shouts as he spars with Gohan who is at Super Saiyan 2. Then a huge explosion its the side of a mountain near where the father and son were fighting. Whoa and I didn't even attack yet! Goku says as he scratches his head in wonder. Dad, I think we should go see what that explosion was. Gohan replies. They both fly over to the source. Whoa what is that?! Gohan and Goku gasp at what was before them.............   
  
So what did you think? Please review!  
Sesshomaru: now you can get on with the killing.  
Thank you for reminding me! (*Hugs Sesshomaru than runs off*) Oh Mr. Squeekums!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Arrival

Katerina: Hi sorry for the wait, I have been attempting to raise my grades in school so my father doesn't kill me! (*shiver*)   
Mr. S: OMG! She is actually afraid of something! Now I have something to use to my advantage! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Katerina: *twitch, twitch* Ok Mr. Squeekums, you really asked for it this time! (Jumps on top of evil Mr. Squeekums and starts punching the living daylights out of him)  
Sesshomaru: What are you doing?  
Katerina: (holding Mr. S's shirt, looks at Sesshomaru, then at Mr. S, looks back at Sesshomaru then punches Mr. S in the face)  
Mr. S: *Swirly eyes* .........................@_@  
Sesshomaru: You and Inuyasha are just alike.............*shakes head back and forth in disapproval*  
Katerina: But, but...... he asked for it!  
Inuyasha: Hey did someone call my name?  
Katerina: *.* but,but................(pointing at Inuyasha) how..........?  
Inuyasha: What was this about you needing Tetusaiga?  
Katerina: (still in shock)................................................  
Sesshomaru: Brother Katerina needs to borrow Tetusaiga to destroy that pest over there (points to Mr. S)  
Inuyasha:*scratches head* I don't know........................ Hey I know I let you all know after the this chapter! *smiles*  
Katerina: but...........how..........did...........he...............?  
Sesshomaru: Great she is still in shock........................ *sighs* Well, I guess I will do the disclaimer.....  
Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru! Let me do it!  
Sesshomaru: Or what halfling?  
Inuyasha: *twitch* Why you............grrrrrr...................  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Katerina: wait..............she...............is..................here.........too? *faints from the shock*  
Kagome: *sweat drops* Oops.............  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome: And might I ask what is so funny?*twitch*  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID!!!!!! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF KATERINA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sesshomaru:...........................................  
Kagome: *twitch, twitch* GGGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha: UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (does a faceplant 20ft. into the ground)  
Sesshomaru: *smiles* Now that that is settled.........  
Sesshomaru: Katerina does not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!   
Katerina: On with the fic!  
Everyone else: *Stares in disbelief* *points* how......................?  
Katerina: How what?  
Sesshomaru: on with the fic! *draws out Tokijin while giving everyone the death glare* NOW!  
Katerina: ^_^; ok here is chapter 2!  
  
When Dimensions Cross  
Chapter 2 Arrival:  
  
"Ugh..........where.....am.....I?" Kagome slowy got up. She scans her surroundings. "Hm.........this is definitly not the same forest." Suddenly she realizes something, "Huh, Shippo!" Kagome see's the little fox demon lying not to far from her. "Shippo wake up!" ".................huh?" Shippo mumbles. He sits up looks dreamily at Kagome, "Five more minutes please." He sleepy holds up one finger and falls back down snoring. "Oh great. Now what?" Kagome asks herself.   
  
"Hey are you alright?"A voice from nowhere called. "EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screams. "Kagome whats wrong?" the now fully awaken Shippo asks. "Someone else is here!" Kagome tells him. Shippo jumps up, " I'll go look and you stay here Kagome!" Shippo anounces as he begins to walk off. "What do you think your doing?!" Kagome demands. Shippo replies, "But I just said what I was about to do......................" "You think its wise to seperate! We don't even know where the hell we are!" Kagome yells. "You guys are in the North west mountain region." "Who said that?" Both Kagome and Shippo ask. A figure jumps down from a tree, it was a man with three eyes, no hair, and was very muscular. Kagome looked at him then rubbed her eyes then looked again. "Who are you?" she asks. The stranger replies, "My name is Tien and you are?" "Oh, I am Kagome and this is Shippo."   
  
"Hey dad what is that thing?" Gohan asked his father. "I am not really sure, but I am definitly getting bad vibes from that place." Goku replies. The castle that was before them was huge and had an evil chi surrounding it. "Gohan I think it would be best if we headed back home." Goku replied. "Why dad?" Gohan questioned. Goku answered,"What ever is in there will show themselves later, we shouldn't be worrying about it until it actually is a threat to us." And with that he flew off with Gohan close behind.  
  
Inuyasha started waking up,"OW! My head hurts!" He looks around, "Where the hell am I, huh?!" Inuyasha gulps as he sees his brother in front of him with Tokijin; the end against hanyou's throught. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then everything came back to him, "Oh my God! Kagome!" Inuyasha tries to jump up, but realizes that Tokijin was still pushed against his throught. "Sesshomaru! Why kill me now? We are both lost in another world and have no idea how to get back to our time!" Sesshomaru just stared at him then sheathed Tokijin and walked off. Inuyasha mumbles to himself, "What the hell is up with him?" He thinks about it for a moment and then realizes that he needs to find Kagome, "Shit! I need to find Kagome before something bad happens to her!" Inuyasha jumps up and runs off, not knowing where he was headed to.....  
  
Miroku was looking off into the distance; something moved behind him, "Ah, Sango, you finally woke up." Sango looks over at the monk then a thought struck her, "MIROKU!!!!!!! You better not have done anything while I was out cold!" The monk puts on an inoccent exspression, "ME?!" *SLAP!* Miroku while holding his face where he was slapped, "You do know that I was joking!" Sango blushed, "Uh, sorry." "Meow!" Sango nearly jumped out of her skin, she turns around and sees Kirara looking up at her. "Kirara!" Sango exclaimes in excitement while hugging her. "Miroku do you know where we are?" Sango asked.   
  
In his castle Naraku scanned the new surroundings that was before him. He looks up to see Kagura on her feather flying back from scoutng the surrounding area. "Well?" Naraku asked impatiently. "We are in forest that is isolated from surrounding villages." Naraku then asked, "Did you spot Inuyasha and his group?" Kagura replied, "I only saw two, that girl and the little fox demon." Naraku grinned, "Good now I can eliminate her so I won't have to worry about her purrifying me." Kagura then replied, "She is also with a human that has three eyes." Naraku scowled, "No matter he will die to."  
  
Kikyo walked through the forest in deep thought, her soul collecters behind her. She and the wolf demon went their seperate ways as soon as they arrived in this dimension. She walked forward and saw a familiar face, or so she thought.......  
  
"Damnit! Where in the hell is this place Koga shouted as he ran through the trees. There was no scent of recognition and even worse he couldn't pick up Kagome's scent so he could find her and make her his. Koga heard a loud roar, he looked up into the sky to find a monster who was searching for its dinner. The monster caught hold of Koga's scent and dived down from the sky. "Alright finally some action!" Koga shouted.  
  
So what ya think? Please R&R! I will try to get the third chapter out as soon as possible! Till' next time! Now where is that Mr. Squeekums!


	3. Now What?

Katerina: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy and now that finals and school are over I can get back to the fic!  
Mr.S: About time you did!   
Katerina: twitch Do you really want to crap beaten out of you?  
Mr. S: EEEWWW!! That is just not right!  
Katerina: oo' Not like that you sicko! kicks Mr. S  
Mr. S: rubs head Still that is just not right!  
Katerina: sighs Fine just drop the subject please!  
Kagome: Drop what?  
Mr. S: Oh what Katerina just said.  
Kagome: What did she say?  
Mr. S: (opens mouth to reply but is gagged by Katerina)  
Mr. S: MMMMMMDDMMWMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Katerina: :) uh, it was really not important! '  
Kagome: (not convinced) okay.........  
Katerina: Where is Inu?  
Kagome: Come to think of it, I really don't know.  
Inuyasha: Someone say my name?  
Both Katerina and Kagome: (anime fall) TWITCH, TWICTH  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: still twitching SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BBBBBBAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
Inuyasha: (jumps up) WIll you stop doing that?!  
Sesshomaru: Actually brother, it has gotten quite interesting.............smiles  
Inuyasha: What!? Grrr...Sesshomaru you watch it...........or............  
Sesshomaru: Or what, half-breed?  
Inuyasha: THAT DOES IT! lunges straight at Sesshomaru, who merly side steps out of the way, resulting with Inuyasha running into a wall)  
Inuyasha: Ooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shippo: What happened?  
Katerina: Oh, nothing..............just Inuyasha and his normal fits...  
Shippo: Oh! Hey Katerina can I do the disclaimer?  
Katerina: Sure thing Shippo!  
Shippo: Katerina does not own Inuyasha or DBZ!  
Katerina: Good job!  
Inuyasha: I wanted to do that!  
Kagome: Shut up and sit!  
Inuyasha: ow....  
A/N: For the attacks of the characters are the onesfrom the video games.  
  
When Dimensions Cross  
Chapter 3 - Now What?  
  
Koga jumped s the flying monster lunged at him, Whoohoo! Finally I get some action! He shouts as he dodges the monster. After five minutes of dodging Koga was getting bored. Deciding to end it he attacked with his wolfwind which resulted with the monster (er, what was left of it at least) flying through the air and landing in a big mess. WHOOOWEEE!!!!!!!!! That reeks! Koga replied once he caught wind of the corpes smell. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his attention, Hey I recognize that scent, .....it's Kagome! Excited Koga jumped up followed the scents trail.  
  
Inuyasha stopped running asking himself, Where the Hell am I going?! I just jumped up and took off without a second thought! He looked around,Damnit! I have to find Kagome! Where the hell could she even be?! Stupid girl! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He slaps himself in the face. sniff, sniff Hey wait a second that is Koga's scent and sniff Kagome! Inuyasha wasted no time he took off, once again not paying attention where he was going. BAM! He ran into a tree that was right in front of him. Where did this come from? he yelled.   
  
Kikyou stared at the blob in front of her, it was pink, wore a purple cape, yellow gloves, and had a belt that had a on it. Deciding it was just another demon she kept walking. when, Me Buu, who you? Kikyou kept walking and the blob suddenly appeared in front of her and asked again,Buu ask you! Buu ask you! What your name?! Knowing that there was no way around it she replied, Kikyou. Buu then replied, Kikyou play with Buu? Kikyou looked at Buu. What is this thing? Some demon who had too much sake? She decided it was best to just continue on her way.  
OOOOHHHHHHH.............you no play with Buu? Kikyou thought for a moment, maybe this could come in handy later. She turns around and replies, What do you want to play?  
  
Dad I still think we should go check out that castle, Gohan replies as he and his father fly home. Goku abriefly stopped and says, Look I understand, Gohan, but it is not very wise to rush into something. Whatever lives there or is inside of it will show themselves later, but for now all we can do is wait. Gohan looked down and saw something that astonished him. A giant cat that had flames surrouning it with two people riding on it. Deciding to go investigate he flew down to the strange crew.   
  
Sango looked up and saw a young boy flying down towards them. What in the world..........Miroku is that what I think it is? The monk looked up and replied, If it is a young boy flying, then yes.   
  
So uh......er.........Tien? Where are we headed to? Kagome asked. Tiien stopped and went very still, Quiet, we are being followed. He got into his fighting stance and waited. Then a huge gust of wind came through the trees, Tien ran straight at it. Shippo looked at the wind which looked awfully familiar, Hey Kagome, does that look like Koga's wolf wind of is it me? Kagome looked then realized something, That is Koga! Tien stop!  
  
So what did you think? I am open to suggestions and ideas. Fell free to comment!  
Kagome: I still want to know what was going on earlier.  
Katerina: Not now ok!  
R&R!


	4. Now the fun begins

Katerina: Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I have been having trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. Anyway, this chapter will be long! I looked back on the other chapters and I feel a little silly, my insane rants were longer than the story! Well, this time I promise, it will be different!

Mr. S: snickers/whispers to self _That will be the day!_

Kikyou: Quiet you worthless scum! gives Mr. S the death glare

Mr. S: gulps s .... ss ..... ssoorryy ......... slowly tries to sneak away

Kikyou: grabs Mr. S and chains him to a chair and gags him

Mr. S: MMMMMMMMWUUUUFFFFMWMUSUMMMMFFMMFFGGGMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katerina: oblivious to what just happened And now, without further ado, chapter four of When Dimensions Cross, disclaimer please (whoever is doing it this time).

Sesshomaru: Katerina does not own Inuyasha nor Dragon Ball Z.

Katerina: Thank you Sesshomaru.

When Dimensions Cross

Chapter 4 – Now the fun begins

"So what do you want to play?" Kikyou asked the pink blob called Buu. Buu stood there for a moment in deep thought. "Mmmmmmm...Buu wanna play......umm......." Buu lost his train of thought. He quickly tried to think up of something. Kikyou looked at Buu, "What do you want to play?" she asked a little more impatient this time. Buu finally remembered what he wanted to play, "Buu want to play...TAG!" Kikyou looked at Buu with a puzzled expression on her face, "Tag ....." she repeated "What is tag? And how do you play" she asked. Buu looked at Kikyou, "Tag ..... uh ...... you chase Buu and you have to hit Buu, then Buu chase you!" Buu replied happily. Kikyou arched an eyebrow, "_This thing wants me to chase after it and then after I catch it, I run and become the one to be chased? Hmm interesting" _She thought to herself. "Ok, ready?" Majiin Buu asked the priestess. Kikyou looked up at him and replied, "Yes, lets start our game of _tag_." "Can't catch Buu!" Buu replied as he took off in towards the skies. Kikyou looked up and watched him fly away. "_I know how I catch him..." _Kikyou thought as she notched an arrow and took aim. Buu was laughing as he flew away, not paying attention to what Kikyou was doing. Then BAM! Buu looked down and noticed that he had a huge hole that was were is pink belly should have been. He looked down at Kikyou who shouted up to Buu, "Your turn!" Buu floated in the sky for a moment letting his mind soak in what had just happened, he finally realized that he was it and well, he got a little angry ... "MMMMMMMHHHHHPPPPP!!!! Buu catch you lady!!!!" Kikyou looked at the enraged pink blob, "Oh great, he's angry." She shrugs and walks out into the open purposely, so that Buu could see her. Buu spotted her between a group of trees, "Buu see you! You made Buu mad! Buu turn you into chocolate!" Buu yelled as he began to prepare to shoot the pink beam that would turn Kikyou into chocolate, when ............ "Buu! Where are you?" Buu stopped his attack. Then out of the woods came a man with a afro and a really long mustache. He looked very angry, "Buu, I thought I told you not to go flying off and turning things into candy!" Buu looked down in shame as he floated down to the ground. "Buu sorry Hercule." Majinn Buu replied as he landed on the ground. Hercule who was still looking at Buu with an angry look, "Apologize to that young lady!" he yelled. Kikyou stared at the two as they conversed, "_What and interesting site, a human arguing with this blob that could probably destroy a whole village, and here is this man yelling at it and the blob is actually listening!" _After watching for a few minutes, Kikyou turned and walked back into the forest.

Koga sped through the woods, towards the scent of _his woman_. Then he spotted Inuyasha running towards him. "What are you doing here mutt?" the cocky wolf demon asked the hanyou. "Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as drew Tetsusiega and prepared for an attack. Koga grinned as he easily dodged Inuyasha's attack. "What makes you think I know?" he replied as he hit Inuyasha with his wolf wind. "Your scent was mixed with hers." Inuyasha yelled as he flipped back on his feet and charged at Koga. BAM! Koga shook his head and looked down. "Hey, mutt - face! Let me down!" Koga shouted angerly looking down at Inuyasha from where the hanyou had pinned him on the tree with his sword. Inuyasha laughed, "Why should I? This is interesting watching you squirm, attempting to free yourself." Koga glared at Inuyasha, "You'll regret this dog." Inuyasha smirked, "Ha! How? You gonna insult me to death?" It was Koga's turn to smirk, "No, but she'll make you pay." Inuyasha turned and saw and angry Kagome looking at him. Inuyasha gulped, "Uh ... hi ..... Kagome." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" BAM! Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by an invisible force. "Uhh ...... ." A swirly – eyed Inuyasha said as he pulled his head out of the ground. "Koga are you ok?" Kagome asked as she pulled Tetsusiega from the tree. "Ya I'm fine, Kagome." Koga replied as he looked at his ruined fur top. Disgusted Koga ripped it off and tossed it on the ground. He then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, your mine, mine alone you don't belong to anyone else. Especially not to that pig-headed mutt." He said as he hugged Kagome. Kagome was shocked by Koga's sudden action, "Koga, uh ....." Inuyasha hopped up and saw Koga hugging a blushing Kagome. "Hey wolf man! Get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. Koga let go of Kagome and faced Inuyasha, "What are you gonna do mutt? You still don't know who you truly love, between Kagome or Kikyou!" Inuyasha shook with anger, "WHO I LOVE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!" "What's all the shouting about," Tein asked as he appeared from the trees. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Little Shippo asked as he followed Tein out of the woods.

Sesshomaru looked around at his new surroundings as he walked silently through this unknown land he had been trapped in. He looked up and saw a feather fall, "Hm," Sesshomaru replied as he continued on. Kagura looked down and saw Sesshomaru walking through the forest, "_What is Sesshomaru doing here_?" She thought as she flew past. Sesshomaru was aware that Kagura was watching him and he took no notice of it, but to continue walking on. Sesshomaru paused for a moment, "_What is Kagura and Naraku doing here? Hmph, they probably got pulled through the portal also."_ He smiles, _"Well isn't this amusing."_ "Who are you and what is your reason of coming here?" a gruff voice called. Sesshomaru looked over to the source and saw a man who had spikey black hair wearing a strange armor. "Hmph, I answer to no one." Sesshomaru said and continued on. The man glared at Sesshomaru and shot a ki blast in front of him. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the stranger. The stranger then said, "You will answer me or face my rath!" Sesshomaru smiled back, "What makes you think a human.....no wait you don't have the scent of a human. Hm..still you wont defeat me." Sesshomaru then drew Tokijin. "Before I kill you what is your name?" The man asked. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. And what is your name?" "Heh, I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans!"

So, what do ya think? Please R&R!


End file.
